One Last Request
by freakygirl
Summary: Sequel to WHO I AM. Leo finds out Chris' fate and grants him one last wish. COMPLETE
1. fate

Meeting the Family  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody of Charmed! (Although I do wish I own Chris)  
  
Summary: Sequel to WHO I AM. Chris meets the rest of the family. And trouble arises.  
  
***  
  
It was about a week after that fateful day. Since that day, Piper and Leo are back together again and Phoebe and Paige moved back.  
  
"Oh my god! Family meeting!" Piper shouted as she ran downstairs "Chris! Leo! Paige! Phoebe!"  
  
Paige and Phoebe came out of the kitchen while Leo orbed in.  
  
"Hey! What's the big rush?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Where's Chris?" Piper, looking around for her son.  
  
Just then, Chris orbed in but was immediately followed by a demon. With a flick of his hand, the demon blew up into pieces.  
  
"You ok?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Chris smiled. "So, what's the big emergency?"  
  
"Ok! Everybody, the big news is that." Piper breathed, "I'm pregnant"  
  
"Oh my god!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
Leo went over and kissed his wife. Phoebe and Paige went up to her and gave her a big hug. It was perfect, everybody was happy but as they let go, Piper looked up and realized that Chris was gone.  
  
***  
  
Chris went to the Golden Gate Bridge and sat down. He didn't realize Leo was there until Leo called his name.  
  
"Chris!"  
  
"Yeah?" Chris replied, staring down at the cars.  
  
"Why did you leave?" Leo asked softly. "I though you would be happy about the news."  
  
Chris smiled gently and sighed. "I am."  
  
"Then what's the problem?" Leo asked again.  
  
Chris remained silent and lowered his head. Leo sighed and went over and sat down next to his son.  
  
"You know that you can trust me." Leo putted a hand on Chris' shoulder. "Tell me, what's wrong?"  
  
"You know how two of the same person cannot exist at the same time?" Chris asked  
  
"Yeah.." Leo, slowly starting to realize why Chris is so depressed.  
  
"Right now Mom is only pregnant, and it's very early into the pregnancy" Chris explained. "But as she gets further into it, I will start to fade away. And when she finally gives birth.. I..."  
  
Leo was speechless. It's only been a week since he found out the truth, and very soon, Chris is going to have to leave. "Are you going back to the future?"  
  
"I can't, I don't exist in the future. There will be another Chris.. a happy one.." Chris trailed off.  
  
"So you're.. You're..you're gonna.." Leo couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"Yeah.. Sad isn't it? I don't exist anywhere. Not here, not in the future." Chris smiled weakly,  
  
"Chris. You exist here" Leo placed a hand over his heart. "And you exist in the Piper's heart too. Plus, when Wyatt grows older, you will be in his heart too"  
  
"The unborn me will exist in his heart.." Chris mumbled, obviously not wanting to talk about it anymore, "I do have one request"  
  
"Sure. Anything, what is it?" Leo asked  
  
"I want to meet my grandfather, Victor" Chris replied, "I never got to meet him before"  
  
"Alright, lets go home so Piper can call him" Leo was ready to orb out when Chris stopped him.  
  
"Wait, Don't tell Piper this.. It's not going to be good on her pregnancy" Chris begged.  
  
"Sure.. Lets go"  
  
***  
  
Piper was sitting in the kitchen anxiously when Leo and Chris orbed in. Piper looked up and ran to give Chris a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry," Chris apologized. "I just needed sometime to clear my head cause this is a big new for me. It means that I would actually exist."  
  
"It's ok" Piper pulled back, "I'm just glad you are back."  
  
"So!" Leo cut in "let's tell your dad about this ok? I bet he'll want to know!"  
  
"Yeah, and I'll bet he'll want to meet Chris too! I mean big Chris here.." Piper smiled awkwardly, "I'll call him right now!"  
  
Piper went out of the kitchen looking for the phone and Leo orbed out.  
  
"Elder duty"  
  
Chris sat alone in the kitchen deep in thought.  
  
'Life is good... at least for now'  
  
***  
  
TBC! 


	2. New Power

One Last Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody of Charmed! (Although I do wish I own Chris)  
  
Summary: Sequel to WHO I AM. Chris meets the rest of the family. And trouble arises.  
  
***  
  
~ ~ ~Ding Dong~ ~ ~  
  
Piper opened the door.  
  
"Dad!" Piper exclaimed and went to hug her dad.  
  
"Hey sweetie." Victor kissed her forehead. "I've missed you."  
  
"I missed you too!" Piper exclaimed, "Come in, I'll show you Wyatt."  
  
Piper led Victor into the living room where Wyatt is playing in his playpen. Just when he bent down to pick up his grandson, Chris orbed in.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Victor yelled as he looked up. "WHO THE HELL IS HE???"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question" Chris replied coldly.  
  
"Um... ok... Let's all calm down." Piper nervously smiled, "Chris, this is Victor."  
  
"Oh." Chris mumbled.  
  
"And dad, this is..."  
  
"A WHITELIGHTER! I HATE WHITELIGHTERS!" Victor yelled.  
  
Piper looked at Chris, who looked hurt and shocked.  
  
"Dad! That's your grandson you're talking about!" Piper sternly replied back.  
  
"Oh!" Victor looked at Wyatt and apologized "I'm sorry little fella, I forgot you were half whitelighter too! You're much better than that guy over there aren't you?"  
  
"DAD! Uuuuugggghhhh..." Piper groaned. But before she could explain, Leo, Phoebe and Paige orbed in.  
  
"Daddy!" Phoebe ran up to her dad and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Phoebe!" Victor hugged back. Phoebe pulled back and introduced Paige. "Dad, this is Paige!"  
  
"Nice to meet you Paige" Victor extended his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too Victor." Paige shook his hand.  
  
Victor looked up again, "Leo."  
  
"Victor" Leo nodded his head slightly.  
  
"I thought you guys are divorced..." Victor trailed off.  
  
"You didn't tell him?" Leo asked Piper.  
  
"Tell me what?" Victor looked confused.  
  
"Umm... Dad," Piper smiled. "I'm pregnant"  
  
"Again? Really?" Victor hugged his daughter again. "Wow, what made you guys get back together?"  
  
"Umm... It's because of..." Piper stopped. She looked around, but Chris was gone again.  
  
"I'll go look for him" Leo offered and orbed out.  
  
"What?... That whitelighter? Why is he so important?" Victor looked confused.  
  
"Um... We'll explain when he get back." Phoebe attempted a weak smile. "Why don't I make some coffee and you tell us what you've been up to."  
  
"I'll go look for his as well, two people is better than one." Paige orbed out also.  
  
"But..." Victor argued but gave in.  
  
***  
  
Leo looked everywhere for his son, the bridge, the park, P3, anywhere. At last, he found Chris in the cemetery, the special place of Bianca and Chris.  
  
"Chris, not this again, I thought you wanted to meet him." Leo asked.  
  
"I did meet him. He's just not what I expected."  
  
"Did he say he hate whitelighters?" Leo asked. "Cause he said the same thing to me."  
  
"It's more than that," Chris mumbled. "It's always about Wyatt..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Before Leo can ask anymore, a demon arrived and threw an energy ball right at Leo and hit him in the stomach. Then he sent another one at Chris, who he deflected. Chris ran to his father and quickly orbed away.  
  
***  
  
Victor was talking about his job when Leo and Chris crashed/orbed in.  
  
"Oh my god! Leo!" Piper ran to them.  
  
Suddenly, the demon came in too and threw another energy ball at Chris. Chris blew it up and sent the demon flying across the room. Then Chris lifted the demon.  
  
"Who are you?" He yelled.  
  
The demon refused to answer so Chris blew him up.  
  
"Uuuugghhhh!" Leo groaned.  
  
"YOU! Do something!" Victor pointed to Chris. "You're a whitelighter!"  
  
"I can't!" Chris was near tears.  
  
Suddenly, Chris' hands began to glow. Everyone looked at him unable to talk.  
  
"Chris..." Leo groaned, "you are no longer the son of a witch and a whitelighter. You are the son of a witch and an elder. You have the ability to heal now."  
  
Chris looked at his hands, still trying to absorb his new power. Then he putted his hands over Leo and the blue glow started and Leo was healed.  
  
"Oh!" Piper exclaimed and hugged Leo tightly.  
  
"Thanks son..." Leo smiled at Chris.  
  
"OK! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? SON? YOU PEOPLE HAVE SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO!" Victor was mad and confused.  
  
***  
  
TBC! 


	3. goodbye

One Last Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody of Charmed! (Although I do wish I own Chris)  
  
Summary: Sequel to WHO I AM. Chris meets the rest of the family. And trouble arises.  
  
***  
  
"Ummm.. Dad.." Piper, trying to calm her father down, "Why don't you sit down and we'll explain."  
  
"Fine" Victor sank back down onto the sofa.  
  
"Dad, Chris is from the future, about 20 years. He came back here to prevent Wyatt from turning evil. Chris is also our son, the one I'm pregnant with right now." Piper took a breath. "Chris has a good heart. He risked everything, his fiancé, his life and his very existence. All those for Wyatt even though Wyatt hurts him in the future."  
  
Victor was silent for a moment. Remembering what he said to Chris, he cringed.  
  
"I'm sorry Chris, I owe you an apology."  
  
"Apology accepted." Chris replied.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, after dinner, Victor left promising to come back to visit more often. Even though Chris has made amends with his grandfather, he was more depressed that ever. Now, there is no point for him to stay. The evil is taken care of, he is conceived, there is no future for him and sooner or later, he will fade away. He doesn't want to see the pain on Piper's face to find him drifting away by the day. Chris decided that he'll just kill himself and wrote a fake goodbye letter to everybody.  
  
Dear Mom, Dad, Aunt Phoebe and Paige and Wyatt,  
  
There is nothing for me here anymore; I have gone back to the future. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You guys all have been really good to me; I'll never forget you guys. Give Wyatt a kiss for me.  
  
Goodbye. For now.  
  
Love,  
  
Chris  
  
Then Chris went to look at everyone for the last time.  
  
He went to the kitchen and watched Phoebe typing something in her notebook. Next, he went to the attic and watched Paige experimenting a new potion. Then he orbed to Wyatt's room and watched him sleep.  
  
"Make me proud" Chris gently touched Wyatt's forehead.  
  
Lastly, he orbed to his parent's bedroom and watched Leo talking to the baby in Piper's belly.  
  
"You know, if you want to say something to Chris, you can just say to him, the one who actually understands." Piper laughed.  
  
Chris smiled and finally orbed outside. He pulled out a spell and read it.  
  
"I do not exist anywhere, I have completed my quest. So let me scatter away here, Please grant my last request."  
  
Chris looked at the house for the last time as his turned into orbs and scattered through the wind. 


	4. Epilogue

***Epilogue***  
  
Piper woke up the next morning and watched her husband sleeping peacefully.  
  
'Life is great!' She though  
  
She put on a robe and went downstairs. When everybody came downstairs, she had already made breakfast and coffee. As everybody settled down, she realized Chris wasn't there.  
  
"Where's Chris?" She asked.  
  
"He's probably still sleeping." Phoebe said.  
  
"It's already 9 am, I'm gonna go wake him up." Piper went to Chris' room and knocked. "Chris? Wake up! Breakfast is ready!"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Chris?" Piper asked again. "Open the door young man or I'm gonna blast it open!"  
  
Still no response.  
  
"Fine, I'm coming in, whether you are dressed or not!" Piper gave her last warning before opening the door.  
  
When she opened it, the room was empty. "Chris?"  
  
Then she found an envelope on the bed. Piper opened it and read the goodbye letter. Tears flooded her cheeks as she finished. She couldn't believe Chris would just leave without saying goodbye.  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the gang wondered what's taking Piper so long.  
  
"Piper!" Leo called out. "You ok?"  
  
No reply.  
  
So everybody went to Chris' room and found Piper crying.  
  
"Oh my god Piper, what happened?" Leo, rushing up to her.  
  
Piper handed the letter to him. Leo read the fake goodbye letter and his heart felt really heavy at that moment. Only he knew that Chris hasn't gone back to the future, he's gone. Gone forever.  
  
"It's ok Piper. You'll meet him again. He's gone back to his time." Paige reassured her.  
  
'No, you'll never see this Chris again...You'll see a different one.' Leo thought.  
  
***  
  
Later that day, Leo went to the bridge to think. The bridge has almost become a father-son bonding place between Chris and Leo. He looked up into the distant sky. It was not fair. Chris sacrificed everything. Even when the others think Chris will exist in the future, this Chris is gone.  
  
Leo was determined, he will teach the new Chris the courage and the determination of his other future self. So the future will not have different Chris, it will have the same one.  
  
Suddenly, another elder came down. He is one of the oldest elder there is.  
  
"Leo," The elder said. "I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
"Thanks." Replied Leo. "If... If I could just send him to the future... Let him live the happy life that he fought for and always wanted. Now...It's like he fought this for someone else..."  
  
"Well... that's what I'm here for." The Elder replied.  
  
"What?" Leo turned around.  
  
"I can do that, all the other Elders and I have discussed about this. We are going to grant your wish...Or his wish...whatever." The Elder smiled.  
  
"Are you serious?" Leo exclaimed. "How?"  
  
"Like this"  
  
The Elder raised his hand and a bunch of scattered orbs all over came to form Chris.  
  
"Wha...?" Chris, realizing where he is, "Damn... the spell didn't work"  
  
"Oh it worked." The Elder said.  
  
"What? Then why did you drag me back?" Chris was clearly pissed.  
  
"Cause we want to send you to the future." Leo replied.  
  
"How? I don't belong there!"  
  
"We'll make you belong there." The elder said.  
  
"How?" Chris asked.  
  
"You don't need to know that. We'll do it for you."  
  
Leo looked at this son and hugged him tightly. "Enjoy the life you deserve"  
  
"Thanks..." Chris let go and smiled.  
  
The Elder lifted his hand up again and a portal appeared. Chris looked at his dad for the last time before walking into the portal and disappeared  
  
***  
  
Leo is in the nursery with Wyatt when he saw the goodbye letter. He went over to pick it up to look at it again.  
  
'Finally... The letter is not a lie anymore....'  
  
Leo putted Wyatt back into his bed and gave him one last kiss from Chris. 


End file.
